Minecraft: The World of Blocks
by Boinglegs1234
Summary: This story is written to tell people what it'd be like if the real world was actually Minecraft. This story shows the struggles of the people in the world and how they accomplish their troubles. In this story, Minecraft was never a game, but it's the life around us.


I close my eyes and feel a rush through my head. This is the first time that I've used a virtual reality helmet so what should I expect? When the blackness clears, I see that I'm on some sort of beach of some kind. I look down at my hands. They aren't blocks but everything else is. I guess it's just the way that the player sees himself. So, that means that I may see myself as a non-block character, but the other players see me as just the regular block model.

That's when I remember that I came here with my three friends. So here's our story. We four are known as the major Gamer/Hacker group called GamersTWF, or some people call us Oculus. Recently there has been some major problems going on with the people who are diving. That when the people who are diving wake up from their session, they are in some sort of trance, then they end up going on a major killing spree. Once they have made so many kills and it's pretty clear that they won't make any more, they kill themselves.

"Hey Cole", a voice said. It was my friend, and leader of the group, Coltin. "What you doing. You were just staring off into the distance. Didn't you hear our plan", that's when I see that my other two friends were sitting behind him, facing me.

"Um, I guess not", I say in a wobbly voice. My other two friends, Devon and River, have been diving ever since virtual reality came out, so they must be used to the voice change in here. I on the other hand, have not used a virtual reality helmet before. So all of this is super new to me.

"So what is the plan", I ask straight to the other three.

"Well", said River. He pulled out a map. "I can see that Thar is not that far from here. We could get some supplies there"

"Good idea. Now how do we get there", Devon asked.

"We will have to cross many canyons to get there, are you sure there isn't anywhere else to go", Coltin asked, looking at River's map.

"Not that I can see", said River.

"What do you think", all three said, all three of them looking at me.

"I think that we should go River's route. Its either that or we kill the zombies and hope that one of them drops a tool", I answer with a crooked smile. I was just trying to be funny, but the others actually thought it was a good idea. "Are you guys serious? You all know that I was just kidding"

"Oh, well look around, we are in the middle of the Dead Forest. This place is abundant with the undead", Devon said, looking at his map.

Great. Just great. I'm going to die on my first night and it's all because I was trying to make a stupid joke. I look at River and he's trying to fight a zombie and when he killed it, he got a carrot, but when Devon was going to kill a zombie, he went to headbutt it and missed, hitting the stump of a tree and knocking it over. Immediately it turned into a bunch of small, spinning, wood blocks. I ran over and picked them up and looked at them. Maybe we didn't have to waste all of our time killing zombies, or going to a village.

"What can I do with this wood" I ask the others. I've played Minecraft before, I just don't know what the group thinks.

"Do what you think it should be used for" Coltin told me. I've got 6 wood logs. The first thing that I'm going to use one of them on is a crafting table. I open my inventory, put one log into the little 2x2 box and pull out 4 wood planks. Then, I use those planks to make a crafting table. Now I'm going to make a wooden axe. So I make stick and planks and then I put them together. Then I make other tools, pickaxe, shovel, and a hoe.

"River, use that hoe to plant your carrots", I hand him a sword. "Then guard us from the undead"

"Got it" He replied.

"Coltin, go mine some cobblestone. ONLY cobblestone. We'll need it to upgrade our tools."

"Roger that, sir" Coltin said in a snobby voice, as if he didn't like being bossed around.

"And Devon, go dig"

"Sure thing" Devon said skipping off singing 'Diggy Dig the Hole'

That will give me enough time to chop some wood, and think of what we will do. My plan that I've thought out in my mind is that we are going to get cobble, make a furnace, get coal, smelt the cobble, get stone, make stone bricks, and then build a castle. My plan probably won't work out because we have to keep a watch out for PVPers. Cause if we get killed, then all of our work will have been lost. We also have to look out for mobs.

If we don't have the time to gather the materials to make a castle, then we'll just have to make a temporary base out of cobblestone. And I haven't seen any sign that a coal vein might be near. All that I can see for chunks are just trees. That's it. We could just make a treehouse. I climb to the top of a hill to scout out the area, but all I see is a huge, towering tree. You could probably build a whole city just up in that tree. The thing is though, is if that tree has been around long enough for it to grow that big, then someone should've conquered it by now. The fact that they didn't is what scares me. If people who have been playing for a while can't do it, then how would low level noobs like us be able to?

I'm just chopping along, when my axe breaks. I've collected about a stack, so it's no big deal. But that's when I hear the scream. I heard it come from behind me, so my first instinct is to turn towards it. What do I do, I think. Do I run towards it, or run back to the others? But before I can think of a solution, I'm already running towards the origin of the scream. I just go through a parting in the trees, into a clearing, when I see what has happened. There is this large, skinny, black creature with purple eyes, and a girl with red hair, laying on the ground, unconscious.

I act before I think, I'm running toward the creature with my fists in the air, shouting at the foul being. When I get close to it, it disappears, I look all around me, only to find out that the creature is right behind me. It's got me trapped in a corner, getting ready to make a blow that would end me, when I hear a rustle behind the trees. Suddenly, Devon, River, and Coltin break through the trees, all three of them wielding stone swords.

In a cloud of fury, all three of then started attacking the tall slim figure at once, obliterating the creature from existence. During their fight with the mob, I'd made my way over to the girl, only to realize that she had brown hair with bits of red mixed in. I flipped her over onto her back, and made sure that she was still alive. That was when I realized that this girl was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. The other three came over to have a look.

"Woohoo, she looks pretty", hooted Coltin.

"I call dibbs", replied Devon.

"Don't be getting any ideas, guys, she's unconscious, and she might wake up and freak out if she sees us leaning over her like this." I said, noticing that it was getting close to night time. "We should set up camp here for the night. I'll take the first shift" I said, placing down a fire I crafted with torches and sticks. Once everyone was asleep, I sat up against an oak tree with a sword and slowly peeled off bark and threw it into the fire. I look over at the girl and surprisingly, I see that she is sitting up, stretching.

When she noticed me, she gave me this wide-eyed look, and then looked as though she was going to scream. Just before she could scream I reached over, grabbed her, and clasped my hand over her mouth. At first she looked like she was going to panic and throw a tantrum, but after a couple of minutes, she had calmed down and was ready to talk.

"So are you the one who saved me from that enderman", she asked.

"Y-yes, I just heard you scream and ran toward you. It was just an impulse" I stuttered. "Oh yeah, I haven't properly introduced myself", I said, sticking out my hand to shake hands. "The name is Cole"

"Well hi Cole, my name is Laura", she replied, shaking my hand.


End file.
